


The Girl from the Alley

by Unique_Jenny



Series: Girl! Robins [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batmobile (DCU), Crossdressing, Cussing, Gen, Jason Todd Steals the Batmobile Tires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny
Summary: Living on the streets of Gotham City was not easy for a young girl like Jessica Todd. Her fateful encounter with the famous Batmobile would change her life forever.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Girl! Robins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Girl from the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Red Hood and the Outlaws Rebirth (2016).

Jessica’s eyes lit up as she saw a car parked in the alley.

It was neither a normal SUV nor a luxurious Lamborghini. The car was black as the night, blending together in the dark lane to cover up its wicked and unconventional design. Everyone only saw it speeding around the filthy streets of Gotham, but no one had the opportunity to lay their hands on it.

It must be Jessica’s lucky day to find the infamous Batmobile in the Crime Alley.

Circling around the vehicle, she tried to find a door to enter. However, it seemed like the car could only be entered through the hood. Taking out a spanner that she hid in her cargo pants, she used the tool to hit on the windscreen for several times. Yet it was still intact.

If she could not drive the car around for a joyride then claim it as her own, she could just simply remove some exterior parts and sell them for a good price. Who would not want something out from the Batmobile?

Jessica knelt down to face the gigantic tire at the bottom, where it was sealed with four tight hubcaps. With her spanner, she unscrewed the little accessories one by one with sheer force. She could finish removing all of the tires within half an hour; this one took about 10 minutes to take out one cap. She let out a breath as one rubber tire was finally removed. Jessica patted herself on the shoulder and muttered: Good job, Todd.

She then moved to the next one. If she had managed to remove one, she could get another one-off. Like before, she jammed her spanner into a cap and turned it around.

“What are you doing to my car?”

The deep voice startled Jessica, accidentally dropping the spanner. Batman walked out from the dark to reveal himself. Jessica did not expect she would meet one of Gotham’s famous urban legend in person. She was too immersed in the task to the point she had forgotten the owner of the car.

“Who are you?”

His deep, autotuned voice sent shivers to her spine. This was how he intimidates the Gotham villains before he kicked the crap out of them and locked them into the gates of Arkham. Pretending not to be fazed, Jessica quickly composed her posture and went into a staring competition with the Dark Knight.

“The name’s Jason.” Rule number one to survival: never reveal your identity to strangers. Jessica half-hoped Batman would believe her since she could pass as one with her extremely short hair and baggy clothes to cover her chest.

“What do you want with my tires?”

Jessica snorted, inserting her hands into her pockets. “You’re dumb enough to park your car here, old man. This is Crime Alley.”

“It does not mean a young child like you should steal my tires,” Batman said. “Go home.”

“It’s none of your business,” Jessica’s left hand gripped tightly on a screwdriver and she threw it towards the bat vigilante. It was her signature sneak attack when she found herself in trouble. Instead of hitting his face, Batman caught the sharp tool with only two fingers. 

“Fuck,” she muttered. Jessica turned around and tried to escape, but Batman picked her up and threw her into the Batmobile before she could make her move. She made loud protests but the man chose to ignore them and proceeded driving. Soon, the girl stopped making noises and tilted her head to the side in complete annoyance. Time for her to meet those filthy cops again and spent another night in the juvie center.

Batman did not turn his car into GCPD, instead, she found the vehicle was entering a Burger King drive-thru. The cashier was completely stunned when she saw Batman ordering Burger King at this hour. It took her a while to come back to reality.

“C-can I h-help you?”

“Two large cheeseburgers with fries and Coke,” Batman spoke into the mic. “That’s all.”

The auto-sliding car roof slowly revealed a menace-looking Batman and a stunned Jessica. He handed the lady a 50-dollar bill without asking for the change. In return, his order was completed within one minute. Jessica noted the cashier’s trembling hand when she passed the drinks to the Gotham hero.

Afterward, Batman drove the car away from the city center. It headed towards the Northern suburbs area where the rich people live, especially the area owned by a certain Billionaire. He stopped the car a few miles away from the famous Wayne Manor and let the rooftop agape, casing Jessica to shiver from the chilly breeze.

“Here,” Batman gave her one of the burger set. “Take this. You must be hungry.” 

Jessica instantly grabbed the food and took a big bite into the burger, stuffed her mouth with the crispy fries then took a big slurp on the carbonated drink. Finally, some good fricking food. The last time she had a full course meal was three months ago when the old lady next door made lasagna for her. Otherwise, she would just steal leftover food from diners and sandwiches from convenient stores.

The girl tilted her head up to meet Batman, he was munching on the cheeseburger and sipping on the soda. Eventually, the vigilante caught her looking at him with curious eyes.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I thought Batman doesn’t need to eat.”

“Most of the time I don’t,” Batman said flatly. Jessica was not sure if he was being sarcastic or not, she could not see the expression behind the cowl.

“Where do you live, Jason?” He asked.

“Don’t have one.”

“Why?”

Jessica licked the leaked mayo on her finger. “Pops in jail. Mom’s dead from drug overdose. Got kicked out from my apartment a few months ago and the street is my new home.”

“It’s hard for a girl to live on the street.”

Batman’s words startled the girl. Jessica rapidly looked down at her chest, checking if they were protruding out from her shirt.

“How do you-”

“I had a daughter.”

Was he referring to Robin? Oh wow, that was a discovery. Jessica was not the only one with the disguise to survive. It had become a fact that this place of filth named Gotham was never friendly to young girls or women.

“Where is she then?” Jessica asked. “Haven’t seen her around lately.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Come on!” Jessica cried. “It’s not fair if you don’t say yours!” She stuffed more of the fries to make her cheeks looked puffier. She continued to eat until Batman broke the silence.

“She left. We have a disagreement.”

“Oh.”

Jessica soon felt bad about prying into Batman’s life, but it was somehow relatable. She fought a lot with her useless drunk father about everything, even the times she asked him about what to eat for dinner. As much as she hated those fights, the intense argument gradually built her tough persona. The Dynamic Duo was as typical as any father and child after all. 

As the mood had become gloomy, Jessica thought she should change the subject. “Why are we here anyway? Is that fancy rich playboy under arrest or something?”

“No. He isn’t.”

“Yeah right.” Jessica groaned. “Gotham elites will never get into trouble. They can just use their dirty money to bribe the judge and get away with it.”

The girl sucked on the straw hard enough that loud sipping noises came out, then she continued: “Never like ‘em anyway. They party their asses off the entire night while we civilians suffer from poverty and fear of crime.”

“You never know, Jason,” Batman spoke. “I knew there are some influential people in Gotham trying to make a change. It was a small progress but they did their best. You give people some chance.”

Batman might have a point. Although Bruce Wayne was famed for his womanizing antics, she had to admit that Gotham City had a few improvements in terms of healthcare and children’s welfare. He did adopt an orphan girl as his ward years ago and she was doing well. Jessica began to understand from Batman’s view despite she still believed that Gotham was still a shitty place to live.

“Jessica.” The girl spat out.

“What?”

“My real name is Jessica Todd.”

“Well then,” Batman’s lips curved up into a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Jessica.”

They spent the night talking underneath the bright stars. It was the first time she felt comfortable talking to someone else other than her old pet Chiwawa Kevin. Jessica had a feeling that she could trust this guy and he might help her get into a better life.

This was really her lucky day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one completed.
> 
> I am still not sure what I want to write next since I have ideas for Female Tim Drake origins and an exploration piece on Dixie Grayson's relationship. Please comment what do you want to see next.


End file.
